U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,899 (JP-A-3-218371) describes a compound represented by the formula
wherein R is an alkyl group and D is an alkoxy group, a hydroxyl group, a halogen atom or an amino group which may be substituted, or a salt thereof, and that the compound has an angiotensin II receptor antagonistic action and a antihypertensive action and is useful as a therapeutic agent for cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, cardiac disease, stroke and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,326 (JP-A-4-330072) describes a compound represented by the formula
wherein R1 is hydrogen or a hydrocarbon residue which may be substituted; R2 is hydrogen, halogen, nitro, optionally substituted amino, formyl or a hydrocarbon residue which may be substituted; R3 is a hydrocarbon residue which may be substituted; R4 is hydrogen, halogen or nitro; R5 is a residue capable of forming an anion or a residue convertible into an anion; X is a direct bond or a spacer having one atomic length and containing an oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur atom; Y is a direct bond or a spacer having atomic length of two or less between the phenylene group and the phenyl group; n is an integer of 1 or 2; or a salt thereof, and that the compound has an angiotensin II receptor antagonistic action and a antihypertensive action and is useful as a therapeutic agent for cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, cardiac disease, stroke and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,565 (JP-A-5-155862) describes a compound represented by the formula
wherein R1, which may be optionally bound through a hetero atom, is a hydrocarbon residue which may be substituted; R2 and R3 which may be same or different, are each independently hydrogen, cyano, nitro, optionally substituted lower alkyl, or a group of the formula —COD wherein D is alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen, or optionally substituted amino, or R2 and R3 are taken together to form a benzene ring which may be substituted; Y is N or CH; Z is bound to a ring nitrogen atom and is a group having the formula
wherein R4 is hydrogen, halogen or nitro, and R5 is a residue capable of forming an anion or a residue convertible into an anion; X is a direct bond or a spacer having atomic length of two or less between the phenylene group and the phenyl group; n is an integer of 1 or 2; and the dotted line shows that one double bond exists; or a salt thereof, and the compound has an angiotensin II receptor antagonistic action and a antihypertensive action and is useful as a therapeutic agent for cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, cardiac disease, stroke and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,054 (JP-A-5-271228) describes a compound represented by the formula
wherein R1 is an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue which is optionally bonded through a hetero atom; R2 is an optionally substituted 5-7 membered heterocyclic residue having, as a group capable of constituting the ring, a carbonyl group, a thiocarbonyl group, an optionally oxidized sulfur atom or a group convertible into them; X is a direct bond or a spacer having an atomic length of two or less between the ring Y and the ring W; W and Y are independently an optionally substituted aromatic hydrocarbon residue optionally containing a hetero atom or an optionally substituted heterocyclic residue; n is an integer of 1 or 2; a and b forming the heterocyclic residue are independently one or two optionally substituted carbon or hetero atoms; c is an optionally substituted carbon or hetero atom; and, in the group of the formula
substituents on adjacent two atoms forming the ring are optionally bonded to each other to form a 5-6 membered ring together with the two atoms forming the ring, or a salt thereof, and that the compound has an angiotensin II receptor antagonistic action, a antihypertensive action and a central nervous system action and is useful as a therapeutic agent for cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, cardiac disease, stroke, kidney diseases, arteriosclerosis and the like, or Alzheimer's disease or senile dementia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,427 (JP-A-6-239859) describes a compound represented by the formula
wherein R1 is an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue which is optionally bound through a hetero atom or an optionally substituted acyl group; R2 is an optionally substituted 5-7 membered heterocyclic residue having, as a group capable of constituting the ring, carbonyl group, thiocarbonyl group, an optionally oxidized sulfur atom or a group convertible into them; Q is CH or N; X is a direct bond or a spacer having an atomic length of two or less between the ring Y and the ring W; rings W and Y are each an optionally substituted aromatic hydrocarbon residue optionally containing a hetero atom or an optionally substituted heterocyclic residue; n is an integer of 1 or 2; the ring A is an optionally substituted 5-8 membered cyclic group, and two of the substituents are optionally bound to each other to form a ring, or a salt thereof, and that the compound has an angiotensin II receptor antagonistic action and a antihypertensive action, and is useful as a therapeutic agent for cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, cardiac disease, kidney diseases (or nephropathy), stroke and the like, or an agent for improving cerebral function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,835 (JP-A-7-070118) describes a compound represented by the formula
wherein the ring A is a 5-10 membered aromatic heterocyclic group optionally having, besides R1 and R2, further substituents; R1 is an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue which is optionally bonded through a hetero atom; R2 is a group capable of liberating proton in a living body or a group convertible thereinto; R3 is an 5-7 membered optionally substituted heterocyclic residue having, as a group capable of constituting the ring, carbonyl group, thiocarbonyl group, an optionally oxidized sulfur atom or a group convertible into them; X shows that the ring Y and the ring W are bonded to each other directly or through a spacer having an atomic length of two or less; the ring W and the ring Y are each an optionally substituted aromatic hydrocarbon or aromatic heterocyclic residue; and n is an integer of 1 to 3, or a salt thereof, and that compound has an angiotensin II receptor antagonistic action and a antihypertensive action and is useful as a therapeutic agent for cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, cardiac disease, stroke and the like, or an agent for improving cerebral function.
However, there is no report that the above-mentioned compounds have an angiotensin II receptor antagonistic action and a peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor (PPAR) agonistic action.